


Une Terrible Mère

by KindZouzou



Series: Une Terrible Mère [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Drama, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Sad Ending, english version of this is coming soon, maybe I will write a second part
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindZouzou/pseuds/KindZouzou
Summary: Le commandant de la mort s'apprête à donner la vie





	Une Terrible Mère

**Author's Note:**

> ** ce court OS sort de nulle part et vers la moitié du récit, l'histoire a décidé de suivre son propre cours et de s'écrire malgré moi, je ne suis donc pas responsable de ce qui arrive dans cette fiction **

**"Et si je suis une terrible mère ?"  
**   
Ma voix tremble et je ferme les yeux sous l'émotion qui m'envahit. Mes sanglots contenus, conséquence de peurs trop longtemps enfouies, m'étranglent et m'étouffent. Je ne suis qu'une tornade de sentiments débordants et d'angoisses tourbillonnantes. Le fait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis presque 48 heures ne m'aide en rien à calmer. Le fait que les contractions se rapprochent encore et encore, toujours plus intenses et douloureuses, n'aide pas non plus.   
  
Une compresse humide et fraîche vient essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front tandis qu'une voix grave et chaude répond doucement :   
  
**"Tu seras une mère formidable, Clarke."  
**   
Bien sûr, j'aurai dû deviner que parmi toutes les choses à dire et à faire, Bellamy choisirait de me réconforter. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs pour cette exacte raison que je ne parviens à laisser mes barrières s'abaisser que lorsque je suis à ses côtés. Car je sais que peu importe la force et la hauteur à laquelle je tombe, peu importe quels dangers attendent ma chute, il sera toujours présent pour me rattraper.   
  
Je renifle néanmoins, têtue même dans la douleur la plus absolue que j'ai connue, et réponds :   
  
**"Tu n'en sais rien. Je vais sûrement reproduire tous les schémas horribles dont j'ai eu l'exemple."  
**   
**"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as eu de bon parents, tu-"  
**   
Je le coupe devant l'énormité de ce qu'il vient de dire.   
  
**"C'est sûr que ma mère a été un modèle de perfection. Est-ce que je dois te faire la liste de tout ce qu'elle a fait de travers avant ou après qu'elle arrive pour m'assister ?"  
**   
Je vois qu'il retient un soupir las et ressens une pointe de culpabilité. Après tout, lui non plus n'a pas beaucoup dormi depuis ces deux derniers jours.   
  
**"Ta mère t'aime, Clarke. Tout ce qu'elle a toujours fait, elle l'a fait pour cette raison, elle l'a fait pour toi, pour te protéger, pour te garder saine et sauve."  
**   
**"Eh bien, elle a échoué."  
**   
**"Elle a fait de son mieux, et c'est ce qui compte finalement, non ?"  
**   
J'aimerai argumenter encore, lui tenir tête comme à mon habitude et lui prouver par a+b qu'il a tort et que j'ai raison. Mieux, lui prouver par a+b que ma mère a eu tort. Cependant, une   
nouvelle contraction s'élève et je sens soudain mon utérus se durcir entièrement pour ce qui semble être une interminable minute. 

J'ignore si c'est moi qui lui attrape la main, ou si c'est lui qui saisit la mienne, mais je me cramponne à ses doigts comme si ma vie en dépendait. Lorsque la douleur s'apaise, je lui adresse un regard désolé et fait mine de libérer ma prise, mais il refuse de me laisser m'en aller et pose doucement son autre main sur les deux nôtres.   
  
Je finis par admettre :   
  
**"D'accord, tu as raison. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle a toujours fait de son mieux. Et je l'aime aussi pour cette raison."  
**   
Son sourire victorieux est éblouissant lorsqu'il répond :   
  
**"Est-ce que c'est cette dernière contraction qui t'a fait entendre raison ?"  
**   
**"Ne deviens pas arrogant, ça ne te va pas du tout."**

C'est un mensonge éhonté. C'est l'une de mes expressions favorites. Je la dessine souvent à mes heures perdues. Elle me rappelle le Bellamy que j'ai rencontré, celui que j'ai appris à aimer malgré nos différences, le jeune homme impertinent de notre atterrissage sur Terre, celui qui me souriait, effronté, et exultait du simple fait d'arriver à me faire taire, celui qui m'appelait-

 **"D'accord, Princesse."  
**   
Le vieux surnom ranime d'aussi vieux souvenirs dont la plupart ne sont pas agréables. Des souvenirs qui me font murmurer :   
  
**"Il me détestera sûrement avant même de savoir marcher ou parler."  
**   
Je veux mon ton léger et dénué de la gravité que cachent mes paroles, mais l'épuisement a raison du jeu que j'essaie de jouer et Bellamy, comme toujours, voit droit à travers moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse une nouvelle fois me rassurer, je continue à dérouler le fil des pensées qui me hantent depuis maintenant presque neuf mois. Les pensées qui me hantaient également à chaque heure de chaque jour où j'avais dû élever Madi seule à la suite de Praimfaya.   
  
**"Allez, Bellamy. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tous les choix que j'ai fait pour survivre. Toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises pour mon peuple. Toutes les erreurs que j'ai faite pour sauver les gens à qui je tenais... Lorsqu'il apprendra tout ça... Lorsqu'il verra qui je suis vraiment... Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ne me déteste pas."  
**   
**"Clarke..."  
**   
C'est tout ce qu'il répond et cette fois, je crois qu'il n'a vraiment rien à dire pour me réconforter de cette triste vérité. Mais c'est mal connaître Bellamy que d'imaginer qu'il abandonnerait pour si peu.   
  
**"Clarke, regarde-moi".  
**   
J'obéis et comprend immédiatement mon erreur lorsque ses prunelles sombres plongent dans les miennes. Je pourrai passer des heures à peindre l'exacte couleur de ses iris. Noisette, sous le soleil. Bois, lors des jours plus gris. Noirs comme la nuit lorsque la colère prend le dessus. Nimbés d'étoiles dans l'intimité de nos étreintes. Ce soir, le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée derrière nous leur donne un éclat doré plein de détermination et de passion. Pendant quelques secondes, je crois fondre sous la tendresse et la chaleur de son regard, mais ce n'est encore rien comparé à ce que je ressens lorsqu'il déclare :   
  
**"Tu ne peux pas plus te tromper. Tu es incroyable, Clarke. Obstinée, courageuse, téméraire, mais aussi généreuse, altruiste et-"  
**   
Il s'interrompt lorsque mes doigts se serrent à nouveau autour de sa paume, signe qu'une autre contraction s'apprête à frapper. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents, me concentre sur sa voix lorsqu'il continue :   
  
**"Quand il apprendra tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour la survie - non pas seulement des gens qui t'étaient proches - mais de l'humanité toute entière, il ne pourra que t'admirer et t'aimer davantage."  
**   
J'inspire, puis expire longuement par le nez en reprenant mes esprits. Cette fois, les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues, et je ne saurai dire ce qui les a provoquées : la douleur de mon accouchement imminent, l'angoisse qui me terrasse, ou les mots rassurants de Bellamy.   
  
**"Madi n'était pas de cet avis à l'époque."  
**   
**"Les choses étaient différentes. Tu as appris des erreurs que tu as commises, comme nous tous. Madi a finit par comprendre et accepter. Elle ne t'en aime pas moins aujourd'hui."  
**   
**"Tout le monde était tellement en colère contre moi... Lui aussi le sera. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il arrivera à me pardonner pour mes fautes passées."**

Je ne me rappelle que trop vivement de nos premières semaines sur Sanctum, celles pendant lesquelles mes amis m'avaient détestée de chaque fibre de leur être. Seul Bellamy avait su me rester loyal. Seul Bellamy était resté à mes côtés. Seul Bellamy m'avait permis de tenir.  
  
**"Le pardon est l'essence-même de ce que tu es, Clarke. S'il tient rien qu'un tout petit peu de toi, il aura cette qualité dans le sang. Et si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il hérite de ton côté têtu et effronté-"  
**   
Un rire rauque s'échappe de ma gorge à ces mots et Bellamy enchaîne :   
  
**"Je serai là pour lui rappeler la personne que tu es. Nous affronterons cela côte à côte, Clarke. Ensemble, comme toujours. Je te le promets."  
**   
**"Tu le promets ?"  
**   
Ma voix est fragile, tout comme mes espoirs pour l'avenir. J'ai affronté des périls immenses, la guerre, le deuil, la solitude, la fin du monde... Je me suis trouvée au précipice de la mort tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée qu'aujourd'hui, alors que je me trouve sur le point de donner la vie. 

L'idée de ce minuscule être humain, si innocent, si frêle, si pur, prêt à entrer dans ce monde sous ma responsabilité, me tétanise plus que tous les dangers que j'ai eu à affronter.   
  
Mes pensées et mes doutes défilent en même temps qu'une nouvelle contraction me tétanise.   
  
_Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si je n'arrivais pas à lui apprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal ? Si je n'arrivais pas à lui apprendre comment marcher sur cette ligne si fine entre les deux, là où se situent toute les qualités qui font de nous des humains ? Et si le commandant de la mort ne pouvait donner vie qu'à un monstre capable d'engendrer encore plus de chaos et de destruction ?_  
  
**"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Clarke. Et tu ne seras pas seule. Tes amis, ta famille, moi- nous serons tous là pour t'aider. Ce petit garçon aura tout un village pour l'élever."  
**   
J'écarquille les yeux en entendant sa réponse. Soit il lit désormais dans mes pensées, soit j'ai réfléchi à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir. La douleur est passée, mais je sens déjà qu'une autre vague s'apprête à s'élever avant de s'abattre.   
  
**"Je pense qu'on devrait appeler ma mère, maintenant. Elle avait dit d'attendre que les contractions s'intensifient et se rapprochent et c'est la dixième en une heure."  
**   
**"Je viens de la prévenir. Elle est en chemin."  
**   
Une nouvelle fois, il applique la compresse sur mon front et je laisse la fraîcheur de l'eau m'apaiser. J'ignore quand il a prit le temps d'envoyer le signal dont nous avions convenu à Abby, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante. Dans quelques heures tout au plus, cela sera terminé et je tiendrai mon petit garçon entre mes bras.   
  
J'essaie de me focaliser sur cette image. Je me vois souriante bien que fatiguée -  _et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je serai fatiguée_  - le visage penchée vers la figure de mon nouveau-né. J'imagine la quiétude, la joie et l'amour qui nous entourera. Je visualise le visage lumineux de Madi qui rencontre son petit frère pour la première fois. Je vois Bellamy qui-   
  
**"Clarke?"  
**   
Sa voix grave me sort de ma rêverie et je lève les yeux pour trouver un visage inquiet et plongé dans la réflexion.   
  
**"Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher-"  
**   
Son timbre s'étrangle et se brise avant de pouvoir continuer et je devine ce qu'il veut me demander avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de lui   
répondre avant qu'il ne s'efforce de prononcer les mots qui - je le sais - le font souffrir malgré lui.   
  
**"Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher son père ?"  
**   
Bellamy refuse soudain de rencontrer mon regard et mon coeur se brise devant sa peine évidente. Je réponds tout de suite à sa question :   
  
**"Non, il doit sûrement dormir à l'heure qu'il est et je l'ai déjà prévenu que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il soit présent pour l'arrivée du bébé."  
**   
Je le regarde déglutir avec difficulté et passer la main qui n'est pas prisonnière de la mienne sur son visage, comme pour essayer d'en chasser l'expression, comme s'il pouvait me cacher ses propres inquiétudes et sa souffrance tandis que les miennes sont exposées à nues devant lui.   
  
**"D'accord. Si tu le souhaites, je peux sortir moi-aussi et laisser Abby et Niylah prendre le relais."  
**   
Une bouffée de tristesse et d'angoisse m'envahit. D'angoisse parce que :   
  
**"Quoi ? Non ! Non, Bellamy. J'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux ici, à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas que tu partes."  
**   
Et de tristesse, car ma déclaration - comme je le pensais - n'apaise pas celle que je vois sur ses traits.   
  
C'est notre malédiction. Bellamy et moi n'avons jamais réussi à faire matcher nos timings. En neuf mois sur Terre, combien de fois nous étions-nous croisés sans nous atteindre ? Combien de fois avions-nous été arrachés l'un à l'autre avant de pouvoir nous confier nos sentiments ? Coïncidence, Karma, malchance... Tout avait toujours joué contre nous.   
  
Aussi, cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre qu'il rompe avec Echo le soir-même où je décidai de renoncer à lui. 

Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner de voir un autre homme répondre à ma porte le matin précis où il avait décidé de m'avouer ses sentiments. 

Et, après des semaines et des semaines à nous tourner l'un autour de l'autre, nous aurions dû nous douter que je découvrirai ma grossesse imprévue le jour exact où nous échangions notre premier baiser.

Mon regard ne quitte pas le sien. Les regrets assombrissent ses yeux et ses sourcils sont froncés. Je ne peux supporter le voir ainsi, pas quand nous avons passé tant de temps à souffrir. J'aimerai effacer la peine de son expression.L'annihiler comme on élimine un ennemi. 

Je m'apprête à parler, mais suis coupée par une nouvelle contraction. Au travers de ma douleur, je perçois sa paume caresser mon front et son souffle près de ma joue. Je me concentre sur sa présence pour traverser cet instant, me focalise sur lui et sur ce que je veux lui dire avant que les contractions soient tellement rapprochées qu'il me devienne impossible de parler, avant que ce bébé ne voit le jour, avant que...

**"Bellamy-"**

Je déglutis et attire son visage devant le mien pour qu'il puisse lire la vérité dans mon regard, pour qu'il comprenne tout ce que mes paroles ne peuvent pas dire, de la manière dont il l'a toujours fait.

Le contact de sa joue fraîche sous ma paume incandescente me surprend. Les rôles sont inversés. Habituellement, c'est toujours son toucher qui m'électrifie, toujours la chaleur de sa peau qui réchauffe la mienne, toujours son corps qui brûle le mien. 

**"Cet enfant-"**

Je peine à trouver les mots justes, alors je guide la main qui tient toujours la mienne sur la courbe de mon ventre proéminent. Là, sa paume caresse doucement l'endroit où se cache mon fils. Pris par l'habitude, ses doigts dessinent d'un geste absent de doux allers et retours apaisants, comme ils le font chaque nuit depuis que j'ai appris ma grossesse. 

**"Tu fais déjà partie de sa vie, Bellamy."**

Et, dieux, que c'est vrai. 

La tempête de son regard s'adoucit en même temps que les doutes s'estompent. Alors, je continue :

**"Depuis toujours, c'est ta voix qu'il entend."**

Chaque soir lorsqu'il raconte des histoires à mon fils pour apaiser les coups qu'il me donne et qui me maintiennent éveillée. Chaque moment d'intimité, chaque sieste sous les soleils de Sanctum, chaque réveil dans ses bras. Sa voix grave et douce qui vibre sur le velouté de ma peau. Son souffle chaud qui me fait frissonner. 

**"C'est ton contact qu'il recherche."**

Depuis les premiers papillonnements jusqu'aux derniers de ses coups de pieds, rien n'a jamais mieux provoqué les mouvement de l'enfant que je porte que la paume de Bellamy sur mon ventre. Combien de fois a-t-il suivi le tracé de sa main sur ma peau et répondu aux pressions exercées par son contact tandis qu'il s'obstinait à rester immobile quand d'autres désiraient le sentir bouger ? 

**"Et lorsqu'il sera né, c'est de ton amour dont il aura besoin. Comme j'en ai besoin aujourd'hui, comme j'en aurai besoin demain et chaque jour ensuite. J'ai besoin de toi, Bellamy. Nous avons besoin de toi."**

**"Et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de vous deux",**  répond-il la voix tremblante.

J'efface du bout de mes doigts les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et font briller ses yeux de milliers d'étoiles, ces mêmes étoiles que j'ai passé six ans à regarder en espérant le retrouver. Son front se pose sur le mien et, une seconde, nos souffles se mêlent, nos lèvres s'effleurent comme elles l'ont déjà fait des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois, mais jamais assez, non, jamais assez. 

Notre baiser est interrompu lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction m'oblige à renverser la tête en arrière et serrer les dents. Celle-là est plus courte, mais tellement plus intense que pendant un instant, je crois m'évanouir.

**"Clarke ?"**

La voix de Bellamy résonne à mes côtés, mais je n'entends rien que ma respiration saccadée. Je connais l'importance de la garder égale et mesurée, mais je n'y parviens plus tant je suis épuisée. 

**"Clarke ?!"**

L'inquiétude dans sa voix est presque aussi puissante que la poigne de fer qu'il ressert autour de mes doigts.

**"Je suis là."**

C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui répondre, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche hormis un gémissement de douleur. Heureusement, la souffrance se disperse lentement, au moment-même où deux coups résonnent à la porte de notre maison. Au loin, la voix de ma mère résonne et immédiatement, Bellamy lui crie d'entrer, n'osant quitter mon côté, même pour les quelques secondes qui l'auraient mené au battant. 

Soudain, deux mains fraîches encadrent mon visage et je fixe mon regard sur les yeux de ma mère lorsqu'elle réclame mon attention. J'écoute ses directives attentivement, désormais plus éveillée que jamais. 

On pousse les couvertures à mes pieds, on apporte une bassine d'eau et des langes, on m'assoit un peu plus droite et mes pieds sont placés sur deux étriers prévus à cet effet afin que mes jambes soient ouvertes et mon bassin légèrement surélevé. J'aperçois Niylah dans l'ombre de ma mère et me sens rassurée par cette présence amie. À ma droite, Bellamy n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses sourcils sont encore plus froncés que plus tôt et sa prise sur ma main n'a pas baissé d'intensité. 

Je continue de l'observer tandis que ses yeux bruns restent fixés sur ma mère lorsqu'elle explique que mon col est désormais totalement dilaté et qu'à la prochaine contraction, je devrai prendre une grande inspiration, bloquer, puis commencer à pousser. 

**"Hey."**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais il l'entend tout de même et son regard angoissé quitte Abby pour se tourner vers moi. Lorsque ses iris sombres rencontrent les miens, il semble s'adoucir. Un demi-sourire apparaît sur son visage et illumine ses traits.

 **"Hey",**  me répond-il. 

**"Ne t'en fais pas, Bellamy. Je vais y arriver."**

Un petit rire étranglé jaillit de sa gorge serrée avant qu'il ne m'assure :

**"Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, brave Princesse."**

Malgré tout, je devine ce qui le torture sous la surface. Je vois le petit garçon effrayé et impuissant devant la souffrance de sa mère. Je distingue l'enfant tétanisé mais courageux qui prend sa sœur dans ses bras. Mon cœur se brise pour lui.

**"Tu n'es pas tout seul. Ma mère et Niylah sont là, et je suis sûre que Jackson n'est pas très loin au cas où nous aurions besoin d'aide."**

Ma mère hoche la tête à cette phrase et un poids s'ôte des épaules de Bellamy.

**"Et lorsque ce bébé sera né, il pourra pleurer aussi fort qu'il voudra, être aussi bruyant qu'il pourra, personne ne sera là pour l'en empêcher."**

Cette fois, le sourire de Bellamy est plus franc, bien que nimbé d'un deuil jamais vraiment terminé, celui qu'on porte avec nous lorsqu'un parent nous quitte pour toujours. Il porte ma main à ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser.

**"Je t'aime, Princesse. Tu vas être la meilleure mère que le nouveau et l'ancien monde réunis ait connu."**

Ma mère interrompt notre échange et répond à ma place.

**"Tu es déjà la meilleure mère que ce monde ait connu, Clarke. Et pour l'être à nouveau, il va falloir que tu pousses ma chérie, d'accord ? À mon signal."**

Les contractions et les minutes défilent, douloureuses, longues et à la fois rapides, brumeuses et floues. Les mots de Bellamy me rassurent et me soutiennent, tout comme le linge frais et humide avec lequel il essuie mon front. Les encouragements de ma mère me donnent la force de continuer, de ne jamais baisser les bras, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin...

**"C'est un garçon."**

Immédiatement, un besoin insoutenable me saisit malgré la fatigue. Celui de le voir. De le tenir. De le sentir. Les quelques secondes que Niylah passe à s'assurer qu'il va bien et à l'envelopper avant de me le confier sont une torture.

Mes prières sont exaucées quand on me tend un poupon enroulé dans une couverture. 

La première chose qui me surprend, c'est son calme. On m'avait toujours décrit les nouveaux-nés comme hurlants à la lune dès leur arrivée en ce monde, mais mon bébé est silencieux entre mes bras. 

La deuxième chose que je distingue, c'est la touffe de boucles brunes déjà amassées sur le haut de son crâne. Cette vision m'arrache un reniflement et un regard vers Bellamy dont les yeux sont embués de larmes malgré un sourire lumineux qui éclaire toute la pièce et me réchauffe de l'intérieur, moi qui suis soudain transie de froid. 

Je n'ai aucune idée d'où cet enfant tient cette tignasse. Son père biologique est presque aussi blond que moi. Ses cheveux mi-longs sont lisses et soyeux. À s'y méprendre, on pourrait presque croire que ce bébé est davantage celui de Bellamy que le sien. 

**"Tu ressembleras à ton père, enfin de compte."**

J'ai à peine conscience que je m'exprime à voix haute lorsque les mots sortent de ma bouche contre le front de mon fils.

Un son étranglé me parvient et je lève les yeux vers Bellamy, dont les larmes coulent cette fois librement sur ses joues. Je ne le dirai pas encore à voix haute, pas maintenant, mais il est le père de cet enfant bien plus que son géniteur l'est et le sera jamais. C'est un homme bien, pour qui mon affectation n'aurait jamais suffi comparé à la profondeur de mes sentiments pour Bellamy. 

Bien sûr, je n'empêcherai jamais cette relation de se créer. Cependant, je sais intrinsèquement que celui qui sera là pour se lever la nuit lorsqu'il pleure, celui qui changera ses couches, le lavera, le nourrira et l'élèvera - je sais que cet homme sera Bellamy.

Ce dernier effleure la joue du nouveau-né du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait de le briser, et murmure :

**"Tu as été parfaite, Clarke. Regarde-moi ce petit bout. Il est magnifique. Tu es magnifique, je-"**

Et peut-être est-il encore plus ému que je pensais le deviner, ou alors est-ce moi qui suis plus fatiguée que je le pensais, car ses mots me parviennent comme étouffés et lointains, déformés. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi et un épuisement sans précédent s'empare de chacun de mes muscles, jusqu'à finalement étreindre mon cœur et mon âme. 

À demi-mot, je demande :

**"Est-ce que tu peux le prendre, Bellamy?"**

Il s'interrompt et son sourire s'efface devant la surprise de ma question. Je ne l'entends pas répondre, mais je crois que je lis son accord sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai plus la force de soulever mes bras pour le lui confier, alors, il le prend délicatement entre les siens et l'y fait reposer en le berçant doucement. 

 _Là_. 

C'est cette image là que je veux voir chaque minute jusqu'à ma mort. C'est cette image là que je veux emmener dans l'au-delà avec moi. Cette image que je veux graver sous mes paupières pour continuer à la voir même dans mes heures les plus sombres, même dans une nuit éternelle. 

**"Bellamy?"**

Ma voix est si faible que je l'entends à peine. 

**"Clarke?"**

Je distingue mon prénom comme si ma tête avait disparu sous l'eau et que quelqu'un m'interpellait depuis la surface. Pourtant, l'inquiétude qui le terrassait quelques heures auparavant semble revenue et perce à travers son timbre, soudain mille fois plus intense.

**"Prends-soin de lui pour moi, d'accord?"**

**"Clarke... Je serai toujours là pour vous, mais tu prendras soin de lui toi-même, chaque jour."**

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de sentir la panique m'envahir, comme ce jour à Polis. Cet instant où la garde rapprochée de Bloodreina était venue m'arrêter et m'avait condamnée à mort pour le meurtre de Kara Cooper. Ce jour où j'avais cru ma vie terminée et où l'idée de laisser Madi derrière-moi m'avait terrifiée jusqu'au moment où Bellamy m'avait promis de s'occuper d'elle. 

Certains pourraient dire qu'il avait rompu sa promesse, mais j'avais depuis longtemps pardonné cette erreur. Depuis longtemps compris ses raisons. Peut-être avais-je finalement toujours su pourquoi. 

**"Promets-le moi."**

Mes mots sont identiques à ceux du passé. 

**"Je te le promets-"**

Et comme un siècle auparavant, mon cœur s'allège devant cette parole. S'allège et s'allège encore, au fur et à mesure que mon corps se détend et que mon esprit s'envole. 

Aussi, quand Bellamy crie mon nom quelques secondes après cette promesse, je ne l'entends plus. 

Pas plus que j'entends ma mère lui faire écho, paniquée. 

Je ne saisis rien des explications de ma mère concernant l'hémorragie qui m'ôte doucement la vie, mais suis reconnaissante de disparaître ainsi. Je n'aurai pas rêvé d'une mort plus douce. 

**"Clarke? Clarke? CLARKE!!"**

Je reste sourde aux appels de Bellamy à mes côtés. 

**"N'y pense même pas, Clarke. Niylah, prends le bébé!"**

Mes yeux se ferment et emporte son image avant qu'il ne confie mon -  _notre_  - bébé à Niylah. 

**"Je t'interdis de mourir, Clarke. Je t'interdis de nous quitter maintenant, tu m'entends?"**

J'ignore ses suppliques.

**"Je t'en prie, reste. Reste... Tu n'as pas nommé ton fils. Tu n'as pas encore vécu tout ce que tu as à vivre."**

Je ne perçois aucun de ses sanglots. 

**"Ne me quitte pas. Je ne peux pas- je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Pas encore."**

Je ne ressens pas ses mains désormais chaudes sur ma peau froides entamer le massage cardiaque qu'ordonne Abby. 

Je ne suis déjà plus là lorsque ses lèvres brûlantes se posent sur ma bouche pour tenter d'y influer l'air et la vie.

Peut-être que dans quelques secondes, quand je serai partie pour de bon, y déposera-t-il un dernier baiser ? 

C'est mon dernier souhait, juste avant de basculer pour toujours dans le néant. 

_Ai gonplei ste odon_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ce n'est pas une excuse mais je me sens déprimée en ce moment - et j'ai de moins en moins d'espoir que Bellarke arrive un jour - et ça se reflète dans ce que j'écris. Par conséquent, PARDON pour cette fin si triste, ce n'était pas mon but premier, mais c'est ce vers quoi l'histoire s'est dirigée naturellement.
> 
> Aussi, je suis mère de deux petites filles qui me rendent parfois la vie dure, et les questions que Clarke se pose dans cette fiction sont - à mon propre niveau - les questions que je me posais pendant ma grossesse (et même encore maintenant), et je crois que j'avais besoin de les mettre sur "papier".
> 
> Pour finir, je suis PEUT-ÊTRE en train d'écrire une suite à cette première partie, mais le fait que je la termine et/ou la publie (ou pas) dépendra de l'accueil que recevra celle-ci, donc n'hésitez pas à me lyncher dans les commentaires si le coeur vous en dit et, si vous voulez lire une suite, à me dire ce que vous aimeriez y voir. 
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue et pardon encore...
> 
> Des Bizouzoux


End file.
